


in the meadow we can build a snowman

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma have a day of winter fun, featuring their annual snowman competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the meadow we can build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on otpprompts.tumblr.com involving your OTP singing “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?” that I now can’t find again, sorry about that! 99% of this was written around last February, and so doesn’t hold true some of season 1 and all of season 2.

Fitz jumps up from the sofa the moment Jemma emerges from their bedroom. He grabs her hand, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “What’s gotten into you?” she asks curiously.

“It’s snowin’, Jemma, it’s snowing!” he exclaims, leading her over to where she stores their winter clothing. He starts unloading hers and placing it in her arms.

She grins and gets a mischievous glint in her eye, and he knows exactly what she’s going to do before she does it. “ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ ” she sings out, loudly and awfully.

“ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman,_ ” Fitz joins in, and his voice is actually nice, deep and rich, and Jemma loves it; she always has, though she hardly ever hears it. She giggles and pulls on her coat and mittens, and when they’re all bundled up, Fitz takes her hand again as best he can with gloves in the way and they head to their front yard.

They set to it as they always do, each building their own, a competition that started back at the Academy. At first they were never able to decide on a winner and would declare it to be a tie every year (Fitz would always tell anybody who asked, or didn’t ask, that Simmons’s was so much better than his, while Simmons would insist Fitz won). However, one year Skye and Triplett had found them building and had been the judges ever since.

“I’m winning this year,” Jemma says confidently. She kneels in the snow and begins packing it together.

“Don’t count on it,” Fitz replies. “I planned this out ahead of time.”

“Doesn’t mean a thing.”

They work furiously for the next half-hour, chattering lightly the way they do in the lab, talking about nonsense to keep their minds occupied.

“Done!” Jemma chirps, sitting back and admiring her handiwork.

“One more second…there,” Fitz echoes. Jemma stands and dusts snow off her pants, saying she’ll run to get her mobile to send a picture to Skye and Triplett. Fitz waits until she’s in the house before making one quick change to the display and rushing to get back to his original position before she returns.

Simmons bounds back out, practically bouncing on her heels despite her heavy clothing and the deep snow. “They’re expecting it now,” she informs Fitz, laughing. “They took time out of their vacation to see if it was snowing here yet.” She steps back and frames the picture. She looks through the lens to check and then slowly lowers the camera, thinking she can’t have seen correctly.

Sitting in Fitz’s snowman’s hand, outstretched to Jemma’s snowman, is a small jewelry box. She’s gone quiet; she looks over at Fitz and he smiles softly.

“Jemma, you’re my best friend in the world,” he says. “You’re my best friend and you’re more than that and I love you more than anything in the world. I’m…I’m the luckiest man alive just to be your friend, never mind your boyfriend. And, uh, I was hoping that maybe—” he lifts the box from the snowman’s stick hand and sinks down onto one knee, the cold snow seeping through his jeans, and holds it out. “—maybe you’d be willing to marry me?”

Jemma leaps at him and wraps her arms around him before drawing back and kissing him, his lips, all over his face, and then back to his lips.

“That’s a yes?”

Jemma rolls her eyes affectionately and pulls off her left glove. “Of course it’s a yes.” Fitz’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and he takes the ring out of the box to slide it on her finger.

They take that year’s picture with Jemma’s hand in view of the camera. It’s deemed that Fitz wins for the proposal, but Jemma vows to get him back next time.

The next year, she builds a baby snowman next to her own.


End file.
